Big Brother, Little Sister
by Jupiter'Cobalt
Summary: Rin's feelings for her older brother Kaito have been growing for years, but with college and work keeping him busy, he's almost never home long enough to talk with her. To deal with it all, Rin turns to writing, but a friend finds her fantasies online...
1. Chapter 1: Big Brother

This was going to be a quick two or three chapter thing I did over the next two weeks, but holy hell did this evolve as I wrote the drafts for it. Enjoy, as I'm counting this as my first "real" Vocaloid Fanfiction, despite having… What, seven One-Shots and a Short Series already done? Eh. I've got standards.

**Big Brother, Little Sister**

"_Oh, Rin! My Princess draped in white! How I long for you to return these feelings I have for you…" The blue-haired man said into the mirror, assuming he was alone._

"_But I do, sweet Prince, and have for so long!" The man turned to see his sister, standing just across the room in shadow and stepping into light._

"_My love! If what you say is true, then please…" He reached out with his hand. "Come with me…"_

The blood rushed to her face as she wrote her little fantasy on the paper before her. She knew it couldn't actually happen- at least, not like this- but she liked to write about it all the same. She had been feeling this way for her older brother Kaito ever sense the previous school year's summer, when he took her to the beach with him as part of their final shared vacation; the end of his senior year in high school, and the soon-to-be-beginning of her freshmen year. Now, he went to a local college, and while they still saw each other, it was only for a few minutes each day, when he picked her up from the after-school program she attended. She sighed as the blood left her face, yet her mind wandered to her blue haired brother, dashing in his long white coat and light blue muffler scarf. She fantasized about him often, sometimes in the middle of class, and whenever she did she would always completely zone out, staring into the ceiling for long periods of time. As she thought about him, now, she started to again.

Suddenly, however, the door across the room behind her swung open, and Rin quickly snapped back into reality, tossing a page of her math homework over the page she wrote the day-dream on. She turned around to see Megurine Luka, the usual after-school teacher on duty, stepping into the room backwards holding an open cardboard box full of stacked papers and textbooks. She wore the standard teacher's formal, tan-colored attire, hair tied behind her head and all, despite the principal never enforcing the rule that teachers wear it, even during school hours. She even had a pair of glasses on a string around her neck, though none of the students knew for sure or not if she actually needed or even used them. Setting the box down on an empty table, she looked up at Rin, and, seeing that she was the only one in the room, glanced at the clock before saying anything.

She said, "Oh, Rin, your brother hasn't picked you up yet?" She saw the clock read 4:47. "He's usually here by four, isn't he?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, but I guess he's running late today. It's no problem, though. Gave me a chance to get my homework done." Luka walked over next to her and looked at the paper full of math work that she had tossed over her fantasy of Kaito. Rin silently sweated as she thought of what might happen if she picked it up and saw what she wrote on the page beneath it. Fortunately, she just smiled and nodded.

"Good job, you're getting much better." She walked over to her desk and took out a thin folder from a cabinet. Sitting down, she added, "A few more days of getting picked up late and you'll never have trouble in my math class again."

Rin couldn't help but let out a quick giggle.

"Do you want me to give your brother a call and see where he is?" Luka asked. "I should still have his number from last year around here somewhere…"

"No ma'am, that's alright," Rin said as she looked out the window, watching her brother's dark blue car driving into the parking lot. "I think he just pulled up now."

"Oh?" Luka leaned forward to see that he was. "Well, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, Rin."

Rin picked up her book bag after quickly stowing her papers in a binder. "See you tomorrow, Ms. M." She headed out the door as Luka gave her a small wave.

Walking down from the school's entrance, Rin looked up to see Kaito stepping out from behind the car. Resting his arms on the roof of the car as he closed the driver's side door, his face turned into an apologetic expression as his sister approached. He said,

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Rin. They had me working overtime at the shop, and I couldn't get away until just now."

Rin opened the car's back door and tossed her bag onto the seat. "It's alright; it gave me some time to write."

"You write?" He asked her as she opened the passenger door and leaned in. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, sometimes I do," she said as Kaito entered the car on his side.

"What about?"

"Um…" She thought as she settled into her seat. "Just… Little stories. Small stuff, nothing big."

"Huh." Kaito started the car. "You should show me sometime.

"Erm!" She hid her blushing face as she turned to grab her seatbelt. In the window's tinted reflection, she could see clearly her bright red glow as her eyes looked back at her. "Sh… Sure thing." She couldn't even imagine what he would say or do if he ever read the things she wrote down. All of it- one hundred percent of everything she had ever jotted down on paper not school related- was some childish fantasy, sexual or otherwise, or Kaito and herself.

Kaito began to back up the car. She looked out the window until her blushing subsided.

"…Big brother…"


	2. Chapter 2: Email

You have no idea how many ideas I had to come up with for the fake URL in this chapter. The first three I tried _actually existed,_ which led to much frustration on my part. They were for totally random things, too. Oh well. On with the show.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Two**

As the car pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot, Rin reached into the backseat and grabbed hold of her bag. Kaito found a spot and stopped the car, pulled the keys from the ignition, and nodded at her.

"Well, you're home," he said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah… Thanks again for driving me…"

He smiled. "Hey, it's no problem. It's what big brothers are here for."

She shivered, despite the heat. "Uh, yeah. That's right…"

They both opened their doors and headed towards the staircase that led to their apartment.

Four years earlier, Kaito and Rin's parents died in a house fire. Along with losing almost all their possessions and having to find a new place to live, the two of them were now both on their own. Being the older brother, Kaito took up responsibility for raising Rin, who was only ten at the time. He found them a new apartment, and after telling the manager their story earned them a triple discount and acceptable delays on payments. He worked two jobs starting his sophomore year in order to keep things in their lives steady, and in it all he still found time to spend with his little sister.

After graduation day, however, there was much less time shared between them, as running both jobs and finding a good college nearby proved to be quite a challenge. Having fun with Rin wasn't as high up on the priority list as keeping her fed was. Now in the middle of her own high school sophomore year, Rin found herself alone more often than not, and while her brother still took her to and from school every day, he wasn't around much to talk to. After an event over one summer vacation, she developed full-on romantic feelings for him, which only made things worse. She couldn't tell anyone at school how she felt, and she certainly couldn't tell him. The only outlet for her feelings was writing them down, sometimes on paper, but mostly on the laptop computer Kaito gave her for her birthday one year. He said he had given it to her to replace the home computer they had lost in the fire, but mostly it was so she could talk to him over chat whenever he was out for either work or school. It was expensive, but for reasons Rin couldn't understand, he seemed to trust her more with the internet than with a phone.

Ironically, whenever they would talk online, her Word documents of typed up fantasies would usually be open just behind the message box.

Reaching the last step on the spiral that led to their home, Kaito reached in his pocket and took out the key to the door marked '1320.' Turning it in the lock, Kaito opened it and flicked on the main room's light. Almost immediately, he turned to hug Rin.

"Sorry, but…" He sighed. "I can't stay any longer."

Slightly shocked, Rin said "But… I… You usually stay a little while, though…"

"I know…" Kaito said sadly. "But they need me back at work again."

Rin just looked at the ground, growing sadness clear on her face.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rin. I'll see you in the morning?"

She nodded, still not looking up.

Kaito quickly grabbed the small tool box used at the mechanics he moonlighted at, and bent down to give Rin a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Instantly, she looked up at him.

"I'll have more time to spend with you tomorrow. I swear it."

He got up and left, softly closing the door behind him. As soon as she heard the lock turn, Rin, blushing bright as a rose, let out a happy squeal. Walking into her room, she placed her bag on the foot of the bed and unzipped it. Taking out the binder she stored the day's fantasy in, she searched through the papers and pulled it out. Placing it on the room's desk next to her laptop, she opened the computer and got ready to transfer the written version over to text.

About an hour later, she was done, and stored the original written down copy in a drawer. She saved the document she wrote into the file she put all her work in, and closed out the window. Opening up internet explorer, she typed in a URL made up of two words put together: .com. Logging on to her own personal domain, she looked at the posted list of 34 daydreams, and uploaded the new one. While she didn't actually expect anyone to look at any of them, and actually hoped vehemently that no one from her school would ever read them, she still felt the need to have them all up for the world to see, and every few days she would come back to the site and add another. She even, for reasons that she can't even comprehend, posted one of her two email addresses on the site, if anyone ever wanted to talk to her about it. She thought from time to time about why she did it all, and eventually the reason came back to being that she just wanted to tell someone that she loved Kaito. She didn't have her full name or address on the site; just her daydreams and her email on a light blue background. And she figured there had to be a fairly large amount of 'Rins' in the world, and even if she used Kaito's name in the stories- which she did for a fair few- she didn't think that anybody would ever actually recognize the writer of all the fantasies as her. She never even got any emails, for that matter. Until that day.

Checking her inbox for the second time that afternoon, completely out of interesting things to do, Rin saw a new message that struck her as a bit odd. She'd never seen that email address before, and the subject line was a bit weird.

"…'Want to talk with you'…" Rin read out loud to herself, confused and not knowing who it was from.

She clicked on it. It read,

_Rin._

_I know it's you. If this is what you've been writing all this time, thinking that I haven't seen it, well…_

Rin's heart began racing. What if it was Kaito using a new email account? What if it was that gossipy girl from school? She would tell everyone about this! The possibilities of who had sent this ran through her mind as she read.

_I think you need to talk about this. While writing these may get the whole thing out of your system every day, you need to talk with someone in person._

_Come find me the day you get this. I'll be at the Freedom Dance Club from 6:00 to 8:00. I'm there every night. Come whenever._

_-Circulate_

Rin blinked. 'Well, it can't be Kaito, then,' Rin thought. 'He doesn't go to Freedom Dance. In fact, no guy goes to Freedom Dance. It's for _lesbians._'

She rested her elbow on the desk and started to think. 'Who… Who do I know that goes there? Do I even know any lesbian girls?' She leaned back in her chair and looked at the clock on the wall. 6:30. The girl who sent this would be at Freedom Dance by now, if she was telling the truth. Rin sighed at the thought of going in there. Kaito would certainly not approve of her, a young high school girl, being in a club full of lesbians. But she didn't want whoever it was to tell anyone. Maybe if she went there, pleaded with whoever it was, maybe they wouldn't tell anyone. She could do this. She'd talked her way out of situations like this before. She was good at convincing people to do- or not do- things.

Rin just hoped she would have to make out with them to do the convincing this time around.


	3. Chapter 3: Circulate

Here's chapter three. As of this author's note, chapter four is about ¼ complete. Expect it tomorrow, at the latest, or even later today, as I currently have it open in another window and had to pause to type up this. Oh, and sorry for the sucky transition at the end of this chapter. 4's beginning was going to be 3's ending, but it works out better (in my view) if I do it like this instead. Now, on with the show.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Three**

Rin checked her watch. 7:00. She still had an hour to find the girl who emailed her from the address, 'Circulate.' Rin had put on something a bit less revealing than the shorts and shirt she usually wore to school, and walked into the door under the neon sign flashing 'Freedom Dance' wearing an orange and yellow vertical striped hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. She felt uncomfortable in them, but her sense of homophobia overruled her sense of style.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and took a step inside.

Flashing lights colored red, green, and blue filled the otherwise dark room. It was similar to a normal dance club; only, no men were typically allowed in. Women on the dance floor got close enough to their partners that Rin almost thought their dancing had to have broken a law. She then remembered she was in no place to say anything with who her own love interest was. Looking around, she hoped that whoever had sent her the message would spot her first and come to her. As that didn't happen immediately, though, she felt awkward standing alone by the entrance and looked for a place to not be in anyone's way. Or reach.

Finding an empty seat by the club's bar's end, she sat down and took a look around the place. Funnily enough, the bar tender was a man, who was either a relative of the owner or the owner himself. He seemed well-liked though, as any of the girls who came up and ordered drinks talked to him as if they were long-time friends. Now that she thought about it, they might have been. She didn't know any of the people here. Except, maybe, the one who emailed her. But she had no connections and no idea how Freedom Dance worked, so perhaps all the people here were good friends even off the dance floor, with their love of the same gender being what brought them here and caused a sort of connection.

As Rin thought about it, she turned her seat, which was set up like a barstool, so that she was facing the filled dance floor. Catching her eye was a section where all the women seemed to be standing in a circle around one place. Interested, Rin took another look around. Not seeing anyone she recognized, she figured that she could just find the Circulate girl later. She had plenty of time. Hopping down from the seat, she walked over to the thinnest part of the crowd. Slipping in between a few cheering dancers, she angled herself so that she could see past the few people still ahead of her and have a better look at what everyone was circled around. She gasped when she saw what- or rather, _who_- it was.

Dancing passionately with a girl with long red hair, Rin's very own _teacher_, Megurine Luka, was at the center of the dance floor. What shocked her the most during the next few minutes wasn't that her teacher was actually a lesbian, or that it was her who found and read her fantasies online; it was the way she was _dressed._ 'In fact,' Rin thought. 'Saying that she's dressed at all is giving her a lot of extra leeway.'

Instead of having on normal clothing, or even what others considered 'clubbing' clothes, Luka had on an outfit that looked like it belonged to a high-class stripper or a sex slave. She had on a purple-lined black cheongsam with various golden add-ons that made it look like it must have taken an hour to put on the way she had it. The garment almost revealed more than it hid, and it flowed with her body as she moved to the song's beat. Her hair was down- the first time Rin had ever seen it not tied up like at school- and fell beyond even her back, gracefully flying with the dancing. Rin could now tell why the people crowded around her; even she was getting turned on. The other girl was dressed in a _very_ short white dress with a blue design leading up to a star below her neck on it. There was some pink on her outfit, as well, lining the white from inside the blue, and most of it was thin and on the edges of her clothes. Her hair, seemingly even longer than Luka's, flew back and forth as she danced with Rin's teacher. While not as physically attractive as Luka (at least to Rin), the girl was certainly keeping up when it came to dancing with her.

As the song reached its end, the pair stopped dramatically, held each other's hand and smiled as they caught their breath to a thunderous applause from the crowd around them. After a few minutes, the crowd dispersed, going back to their own individual dances or talking with friends. The red haired girl Luka danced with was heading towards the door, and as Luka's hand fell back to her side from waving goodbye to her, Rin took a few steps forward. Turning around, Luka saw her standing about a dozen feet away.

"Oh! Hey there, Rin!" She said as the two approached each other. "I take it you got my email, then?"

'So it was Luka, then.' "Yes, um… Yes I did." Rin looked around. "I didn't know that you came to places like this…"

"Ah, yes, well…" Luka brushed some of her hair out from in front of her eyes. "I usually keep things as personal as sexual preference between me and very close friends."

"Who was that girl you were dancing with?" Rin asked.

"Oh, that was just Miki," Luka answered. "We're not actually dating, but as you could see, she's a _very_ good dancer."

"Huh. Alright then…" Rin was avoiding eye contact now. "So yeah, um… About why you asked me here… You know… My writing?"

"Yes, that's why you're here, isn't it? But first, let's find a place to talk in private. I can tell you're not very comfortable out here in the middle of the floor."

Rin nodded and the two of them walked together to a door leading around the back of the building. Strangely, the back of the building looked better than the front, which was mostly just unpainted red brick and a few posters with the neon sign. The back faced a road and was painted a soothing blue color, and even had a few planted trees around. Luka would later tell Rin how when she first came to Freedom Dance she walked in through the back without even knowing it.

Walking up next to one of the taller trees, Luka looked up through its branches and into the sky, growing darker by the minute as the sunset slowly disappeared in the distance. "Ah… That's much better," she said. "A lot quieter out here than inside, don't you think?"

Rin nodded. "Um… Ms. M-"

She stopped her. "Please, call me Luka. It's too formal for me, being called 'Ms. M' outside of work."

"Oh, alright then… Uh, Luka…?"

"Yes?"

"I… Kinda was waiting for you to tell me what you wanted to say about my… Er… Fantasies…" She gulped. "That's what you wanted to talk to me about, right?"

"Yes… On one of the few nights I didn't come here, I was searching the web for something romantic to read. Found your site by complete accident about a week ago. Took me ages to convince myself it was actually you." She sighed. "…Rin. I've known you sense you started high school. I've known your brother even longer. I'd say, though, that I have a pretty good grasp on you. I heard about your situation, and I can see how someone in your position would find themselves thinking they're in love with the only person who really has been there for them, but-"

"But I am really in love with him!" Rin said, interrupting her. "You don't understand… I _am_ in love with him. It's not lust! I've already gone over this whole thing on my own! I, I-!"

"Well, now, hold on, Rin," Luka said, putting her hand on Rin's shoulder to try and calm down the now-flustered teenager. "I'm not saying you don't love him. I'm sorry if it sounded that way. All I'm saying is that it's probably… Well…" She scratched the back of her head. "Hmm… It's just… Gah, why can't I figure out a way to do this?" Rin looked up at her as she thought to herself. "…Alright, how about this," she said with a new idea forming. "How about you start at the beginning? When did you first start feeling this way about Kaito- about your brother?"

Rin looked off into the sky and thought. "…Okay, then. That day… It went like this…"


	4. Chapter 4: Recollection

And hey, what do you know. It's the same day and I finished this one, too. Chapter four below; chapter five in a Word document somewhere on my hard drive.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Four**

"It was just before high school started for me. The summer vacation for my year in 8th grade. He took me with him to a hotel near the beach and we stayed there right up until the very day school started. It was only one room for the two of us, and while it was pretty big, there was still only so much space. We'd often see each other half naked when we were getting ready to go to places or to go to bed. Neither of us were embarrassed, though. We were brother and sister, after all.

I'll admit that I did feel lust then, but _only then._ And I didn't try to act on it or write anything like I do now. The most I ever did was think of him while… Uh… Well, while I…"

"…Yes…?"

"Erm… While I masturbated. He would sometimes go to the store, and it gave me some free time to…"

"Ah. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I masturbate, too."

"Can I continue? Thank you… Ahem…

The day I fell in true love with him was one of the days- actually, the last day- that we went to the beach. I was in a yellow two-piece and he just wore some trunks. It was all pretty normal, and there was nothing unusual about the day yet. He set up a towel and umbrella, and I went down to swim a bit in the water. I can't remember everything about what happened after that, but…"

"…"

"…They told me later that I could have died that day. I remember getting stuck on… _something_ and screaming out for help as I started choking on water. I guess I fell unconscious then, because the next thing I remember is being given CPR by… Well, you can probably guess. When I looked up at him, he had such a fear in his eyes… Fear for me… But I still felt happy to see him. I felt sad at the same time, too, though; sad that he was afraid for me… Because of something I did…"

"…Rin…"

"…I fell unconscious again after that, and woke up in a hospital bed about a mile and a half away from where it happened. Someone had called an ambulance, thankfully. I spent the night there and when I woke up the next morning, Kaito- who had stayed with me the entire time I was asleep- drove me back to the hotel. We stayed another week, but we didn't go back to the beach again."

The wind softly blew the branches of the trees around the two of them as Rin paused in her story.

Rin sighed softly before continuing. "…The night we got back in the hotel- maybe even the night I was in the hospital- I dreamt about him. Putting me before everything else he had around him, saving me from God knows what… I had dreams like that for weeks afterwards, every couple of days… Most of the stories online are inspired from the ones I remember, actually. It was clear, then, that this wasn't the lust it had started as. It was love, deep, pure, and true.

Incest or not, I love Kaito. I don't care about society's standards and expectations… I'm in love with my big brother. And that's that."

There was a silence after that, and neither Luka nor Rin said anything to break it for a full two minutes.

Then, Luka said to her, "…Alright, then. I believe you."

Rin, who had turned around during the silence, looked up at her and said, "Really?"

Luka nodded. "Yes. I know what it's like, too, to be in love with someone when society doesn't want you to…" She paused. "You're story… Rin… I never even knew that you had…" She sighed. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Rin smiled. "It's okay."

"I think now, also, that I want to help you out."

Rin looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Now Luka smiled. "I'm thinking that I'm going to help push you a bit closer to Kaito, Rin, as a thank you for coming out all this way to see me."

"You… You're going to help me be with Kaito?"

"Yup," Luka said with a wink. "And don't worry; I've got a few tricks up my sleeve that are sure to make Kaito swooning for you in no time."

But Rin protested, "No, no, no, Luka, that's really not necessary, I-"

"Nope. I've decided. I'm going to get you on a real-life date with Kaito if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to make those fantasies you write come true for you, trust me."

"B-But…"

"No buts, Rin. The love that you have for your brother… I can tell, now, even if I hadn't heard your story, just by looking in your eyes that it's real. Realer than most teenage love, these days, that's for sure."

"A-Alright, then… But how are you going to-?"

"Like I said, Rin- Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything, all in due time, you rest easy."

"Well… If you say so…" Rin didn't really have any way of stopping it, now. She had learned from experience her freshmen year; when Megurine Luka sets her mind on something, there's almost no chance of changing it, no matter how hard you try.

"Good, then we're in agreement." She flashed a look at her watch. "Oh my, look at that. It's already 8:00. You should probably get going, Rin; it's a fairly long walk back to the apartments."

"Yeah… Uh, sure thing." She turned around, but hesitated. "Um, Luka? Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, go ahead."

"Well… I know you're a lesbian, and probably don't get treated the same just because of that, but… Well, earlier you said you knew what it was like to love someone and not be accepted. Who did you mean, specifically?"

"Oh, well…" Luka hesitated herself, now. "If you must know, it's Miki."

"Miki? But I thought you said you weren't dating."

"We aren't, that's the problem."

"Oh… I see…"

"But you don't need to worry about that, Rin. Just head home and get a good night's rest. We can talk more tomorrow, okay?"

Rin nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Oh, and you might not want to tell your brother you came here tonight. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"Yeah…"

"And I'd appreciate it personally if you didn't spread any rumors amongst other children at school about me being a lesbian. Because I think we all know that's just not true." She smiled and tossed her hair back as it flowed in front of her eyes again.

"Heh, heh… Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

"And yours with me."

Rin went back inside the Freedom Dance and headed for the entrance. After she went through, she headed back home, arriving in the apartment just fifteen minutes before Kaito did and fell into a deep sleep. Coincidentally, she dreamed about her older brother.


	5. Chapter 5: Nervous School Day

Yo. How's it going? Liking this Fanfic? All that incest in the text below? Good. 'Cause so am I.

This is really just a transition chapter. Six will be a bit more interesting. Until then, though, go ahead and read the paragraphs I've typed up for you. Whet your appetites.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Five**

_Approaching the girl standing alone in the grassy field was a man riding a stark white horse, blue hair flowing and carrying a single rose. When he reached the blond haired girl in white, he extended his hand holding the flower in an offer to her, and said, "My lady, my love for you grows each day. I cannot stand to be without you. Please," he said as she took the rose. "Come with me…"_

The sunlight burst onto Rin's eyelids, forcing her up from her deep slumber. Yawning and groaning awake, she squinted open her eyes to see Kaito pushing back the curtains and opening the blinds of her windows. She pulled her sheets up over her head.

He glanced at her, seeing that she'd woken up. He said, "Looks like we both overslept, Rin." He pushed back the final curtain, and walked over to the side of her bed. "It's seven. School starts in thirty minutes." Rin looked over at the clock to confirm as he stepped over to her alarm. "Aw, Rin, did you even set yours?"

She looked up at him. "Did you set _yours,_ Kaito?"

He shrugged. "Slipped my mind. But I was working late; what excuse do you have?"

"Er…" Rin threw off the covers of her bed and sat, in her underwear, on the side, trying to think up a convincing lie. She didn't have to, however, as Kaito let it go, unsuspicious of his sister's night.

"Well… Get dressed and ready, then. I'll get some breakfast ready for you and drive you down. Maybe we can make it in time- _if_ we hurry_._"

She nodded. "Alright, I'll be right out."

Kaito nodded back, and said, while closing her door, "Don't take too long."

As the door gently glided shut, Rin walked over to and opened her closet door. On hangers inside were two sets each of three variations of her school uniform- none of which were within the school's dress code. But ignoring the dressing rules wasn't just a privilege given to teachers: _none_ of the students at her school wore the standard uniform how it was meant to be. Most just took it and customized it to their own style; so at least they couldn't say they weren't _in_ the uniform. Others just flat out didn't even try, coming in wearing something that you'd see them in- coincidental to Rin's previous night- in a dance club. Not that the teachers were stopping them.

Rin grabbed the version she had set up with a skirt as a replacement for her usual shorts, and quickly put it on. Rummaging through one of her dresser drawers, she pulled out a small box. Opening it, one could see that inside there were two neatly folded white ribbons, with enough space for a third. Rin took one out and snapped the box shut, putting it back in and closing the drawer. In front of her room's mirror, she tied it in her hair and, satisfied with her appearance, turned to leave. As she left, she saw that the time was now 7:10.

When she walked down the hallway, she said to Kaito, who was walking from counter to counter in their apartment's small kitchen, getting together a small breakfast for the two of them, "I don't think we'll make it, Kaito. There's just not enough time."

"There is, there is," he said to reassure her. "You just worry about eating, alright sis? I've got this handled." He set a bowl of cereal on the counter and motioned for her to take it.

"Well… Alright, then," she said picking it up. As she sat down at the two-person table in the room, she looked at him and asked, "But wait… You're not making anything for yourself?"

He shook his head. "I can always eat at the shop. The manager doesn't mind if I stop by a fast food place on the way, or something. We don't get many customers in the morning, anyhow, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh… Okay then…" She paused a moment before she started to eat, and Kaito brought by a glass of orange juice he just poured her.

"There you go," he said setting down the glass. "I think if we're all set within the next ten minutes, I can get you there in time."

Rin nodded. "Okay, then." As Kaito turned to continue getting ready himself, she said to him, "Oh, uh, and Kaito?"

He turned around. "Yes, Rin?"

"Um… Th-Thank you… For working so hard for me."

A beat went by. Then, Kaito smiled, saying, "It's no problem, Rin. Anything for you. Now, eat so I can get you to school on time."

Rin gulped, but not from eating. "Y-Yeah… Alright then…" Kaito resumed his getting ready, and Rin buried her blush from view as she went over in her mind what he just said to her. Simultaneously, her mind also put forth another idea for a fantasy she could write that afternoon. She thought about how it would go for a moment, then blushed some more.

Rin glanced at the dashboard clock. Flashing repeatedly in bluish-green numbers, it read 7:29. "Whew…" Rin said, expressing her relief that she made it on time. "I almost thought for sure we weren't going to get in soon enough."

As Kaito pulled the car into the parking space, her said, "What, you doubted me? Come on, Rin, I thought we had reached the point where you realized I can do anything."

She laughed. "Oh really, Mr. Perfect? Well then, pray tell; what happened with your alarm clock this morning?"

"Oh, shut up. I told you; I was tired. I'm not questioning you about your tiny mistakes, am I?"

Still chuckling, she said, "No, I guess you're not…" She reached behind her and grabbed her bag from the back seat. "Well, thanks again for getting me here on time."

"No problem," he said as she opened the door and climbed out. "Don't fall asleep in class!"

She turned to wave at him as he began to drive off. As she let her hand fall to her side, she checked her watch and, almost as if someone were waiting for her to do so, the school's bell rang, signaling to the students to get into their classrooms within the next five minutes or be counted as late.

"Ah…" Rin said to herself. "Right on time."

Entering through the double doors, she slowly made her way through the crowds of people swarming through the hallways to get to their first period and eventually reached the door to her own teacher's room. Quietly, she sat down, trying her best not to freak out at the memory slowly coming back to her about the fact the Megurine Luka promised her she'd help Rin get together with Kaito. How she would accomplish this, Rin had no idea, and even though Rin could tell her after school teacher had much more experience with relationships (albeit with women) than she did, she still had trouble putting all of her trust into someone else about the matter. For the next eight hours, Rin went from class to class, trying to play off her growing nervousness from her classmate's eyes. This became _especially_ difficult when she went into Luka's room for math. Rin made an effort not to answer any questions that day.


	6. Chapter 6: Planning

I was going to wait until Monday or Tuesday to do this one, but then I checked the reviews. I mean, I knew people liked it, but I didn't know there people waiting on the edge of their seats for the next chapter. Here you go, then, you crazies. Enjoy the awkwardness that follows.

Oh, and I'm a guy by the way. :P Girls aren't the only ones writing romance.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Six**

As Rin entered Luka's room sometime around ten minutes after the day's final bell, she swore to herself that there was the faintest scent of lilac in the air. She didn't comment on it, but her teacher seemed to have put on a bit of fancy perfume in the time before she came in. Knocking on the open door, Rin smiled and said, "Hello Luka," as the pink haired Megurine looked up from her work.

"Oh, hello, Rin!" She said with a sudden burst of happiness. "Right on time, as always! Please, come and sit down. Anywhere is fine." Rin did as she asked and took a seat in the empty desk closest to Luka's table. "How are you this afternoon?"

"Um… I'm fine, Ms. M- Er, Luka." She put her bag down by the side of her desk and said, "You sure seem… cheery, today. Something happen?"

"Nothing in particular, but I had any idea." She picked up a few papers and walked over to a shelf. As she searched through the stacks of books and papers (Rin was starting to catch on to a pattern of how Luka organized things…), she said, "Rin, when is the next time Kaito's free for an afternoon?"

"Um…" Rin thought for a moment. "He usually has Saturday free, after getting back at around two. Why?"

Luka smiled. "How often does Kaito go out on dates, Rin?"

"He, uh… He doesn't." She said raising an eyebrow. "…Why?"

"Heh heh heh…" Luka, at this point just flipping through random pieces of paper on the shelf, asked, "How open do you think he'd be… To accepting an invitation to go on a blind date?"

Rin's eyes shot open. "What! With who?"

"Well, with you of course. He just wouldn't know it."

Confused, Rin asked, "Wait… What?"

Luka walked back to her desk and sat down. "Here's what I came up with. I still have Kaito's number on me- I finally found it when cleaning my house up a bit last night. Stashed away in a drawer, can you believe it? Anyway, I call him up and say something along the lines of 'you need to get out more, I found a girl I think you should meet.' Now, I doubt he'd need much convincing to take you along, if he hasn't changed much sense I've last seen him. He always was a bit overprotective of you. So, seeing as the girl I tell him about isn't going to show up- seeing as I _made_ her up- it would give you time to… Well, hell, I don't know. Work your charm or something. Take a step in the right direction. Then, after about an hour or so, just suggest that you go home, and on the ride back…" She looked up at the ceiling and thought. "Ah, I've got it- fall asleep on his shoulder in the car! It's still that blue one, right? With absolutely no space between the driver and passenger seats? You should be fine." After she finally stopped, Rin looked stunned. Luka, apparently ignoring the young girl's expression, asked, "So, what do you think?"

For a few seconds, Rin didn't say anything. Luka didn't seem fazed by the silence, and had a small smile on her face the entire time. Finally, Rin asked, "…You… You thought this out, didn't you…?"

Luka nodded. "I think it should work. Kaito doesn't seem to be the type of person to take things like getting 'stood up' too seriously, and you being there would probably help, too."

"Well… What about what I'm supposed to do? What I'm supposed to say? I can't just sit across from him and start using pick-up lines."

There was a pause.

"…That's… That's exactly what you expect me to do… Isn't it?"

Luka shrugged. "Well, no, I don't think of it that way. I have more of a visual of you sitting next to him and saying things like, 'I'm so glad I have you,' or something."

Another pause, then Rin said,

"You see, it's at times like these I have to remind myself you're a lesbian."

Luka laughed. "Rin, just bear with me here, okay? Do you have any better ideas? No? Do you see anything _wrong_ with mine? No? Then what's the problem? I don't see one."

"It's not that there's a problem, it's just that… Eh…" Rin put her head in her hand as she rested her elbow on the desk. "I just can't see myself doing that like how you said…"

"Well, then, just make a few changes. It's not a concrete plan, Rin. I think making it more viable as the situation demands is the best we could hope for. Besides, like I said; it's just to get you on the right track. You're not asking him to marry you, just hinting a bit that you have feelings for him that go beyond sisterly love. And that was just my basic outline; you shouldn't follow it to the letter. That would probably be rather bad, actually." She stopped for a second, then said, "Though, I kind of like the 'falling asleep on his shoulder' idea, don't you?"

Rin let out a single, airy 'Haa…', then said, a few moments later, "…Do you… Really think that it could work?"

"Of course I do," she said standing up from her desk's chair. "I wouldn't be suggesting it if I didn't. Look, despite the 'D' you have in my class, Rin, I really do have your best interest in mind. I truly do think that this will get you… Well, 'closer' to your brother. Closer in the way you want to be, anyway." She walked over to Rin and put her hand on her shoulder. "You just need to trust me on this. Do you?"

Rin looked up at her, and after seeing the caring gaze looking back down at her, nodded. "Yeah… I do."

"Good, because we're out of time to discuss it." She looked out the window. "Your brother just pulled up."

"Oh?" Rin looked at the clock. "Four o' clock… Right on time, today."

"First time for everything, right?" She chuckled. "Ah… Well, good luck Rin. See you in class tomorrow. I'll give Kaito a call around lunchtime; that should be a good time to force him into it- in the middle of his job. He won't have time to say no." As Rin gave a wave walking out of the door, Luka called out, "And don't forget to do your homework tonight!"

Rin chuckled. 'Well…' she thought. 'I guess that Luka really wants to help me, then. I hope her plan works, but I guess I'll just have to find out by seeing how it goes on Saturday.' As she walked out of the school, Kaito waved to her from beside his car. Waving back, she thought, 'God… It's not even Thursday and I can't get my heart to stop beating about this… I can't even imagine…' She gulped. 'I'll be a nervous wreck on Saturday… I'll embarrass myself, I'll-'

She stopped her thoughts when she reached the side of Kaito's car and heard his voice. "So how was school today?"

"Er… Great, Kaito." She answered nervously.

He nodded with a smile. "Glad to hear it. Well…" The two of them climbed in. "Let's go home."

Sitting next to her brother in the front seats of his car, Rin couldn't help but play through the scene she was expected to follow through with on Saturday while sitting in the same place. When she reached the point where she was going to try and fall asleep on his shoulder, she blushed so much she actually moved around in her seat a little. Leaning over to bury her face in her arms, she heard Kaito ask, "Tired?" Without looking up, she answered him in a near whisper.

"No… Just worried…" She thought, 'Worried it'll all go wrong…'


	7. Chapter 7: Blind Date

I'm not sure if I've said it before, so here it is for the record: 'Thank You' to the reviewers! (You pushy twits, you. :P ) I'm glad I haven't created something terrible here.

Now, on to what you came to read.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Seven**

It was just before noon that Saturday. Kaito was at his job working a mechanic's shop and was digging into the engine of a truck, an old radio playing upbeat and staticy music throughout the building. Suddenly, the cell phone in his back pocket began to ring. Pulling the gloves off his hands and tossing them to the ground, he leaned against the truck's side and answered without checking the caller ID, plugging up one ear as he spoke in the phone. "Hello?"

"Kaito?" The voice on the other line asked. "Oh, good! I _do_ still have your number!"

"Is… Is this Luka?" He stood up, recognizing the voice. "Miss Megurine! How've you been! Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch. Work's been keeping me too busy to do much other than care for Rin."

"Ha, I've been well, thank you. But what I wanted to know is; how are _you_? Life treating you well sense graduation day? Having a fun time?"

He shrugged, though she clearly couldn't see it. "Well, yeah. Life's been okay. Rin's making it bearable. But having two jobs is hard to keep up even if you're not going to college, so there's a bit of challenge to it."

Luka nodded, again despite the other not being able to see them. "Glad to hear you're doing fine. Hey, listen. I've been thinking; you never dated much in high school did you? Only once I think you actually went out with a girl?"

"Er… Well, I don't really like to talk about it, but…"

"That's a yes, then. Well, I take it you haven't really changed your philosophy on dating since then, have you? You're still single?"

"Well, yes… Why do you ask…?"

She chuckled. "I found a nice girl I want you to meet. She sounds really interested in you and I told her that you'd meet her tonight around 9:00ish at the Japanese restaurant near I-80. You know, the place near Freedom Dance?"

"W-Wait, you mean tonight? As in, a few hours from now?"

"You need to find someone before your jobs wear you out. You'll be 80 before you know it at this rate."

"I… I can't believe you actually set me up on a… Can you even tell me her name?"

"Nope. Blind date tonight, pal."

"A blind da-?" Wha…? Well, what about Rin?"

"Hell, I don't know. Take her with you, let her wander around. I'm sure she's been around there before; she'll find something to do."

"Wait, but-!"

"No buts. Tell me how it went later, alright?" She said in a cheery voice, "Have fun!"

She hung up before he could protest any further. Kaito closed his phone and checked his watch. Twelve now. He sighed. 'Luka…' he thought. '…You haven't changed a bit…'

'It's the big day…' Rin thought. 'Saturday… If Luka's holding up her part, then Kaito should have already gotten a call today. And tonight he'll come home with something like 'I have to work late,' again, to try to avoid bringing me.' She sighed, trying to suppress her nervousness. 'I _really_ hope this wasn't a bad idea…' She started to pace. 'How… Am I going to do this…?'

A few minutes after her anxious pacing, the door opened and Kaito stepped in. Rin was lying on the couch, TV on but not really watching it, and waved. "Hey!" She got up and walked over to him. "It's Saturday today; what are we doing tonight?"

Kaito looked nervous. "Er… I'm, uh… I'm sorry Rin, but I can't stay long." He stole a glance at the clock. 8:15. "Have to work late today."

Rin held back her smile. Right on the money. "Awww… But I wanted to go somewhere with yoooooou…" She poked his side like she did when she was younger and wanted something. She never did throw a tantrum. "And you never have to work late- not this often! What's happened?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Er… Well, I mean… I really shouldn't…" He sighed. "…Alright. I don't have to work late tonight. But- You have Luka as a teacher, right? Miss Megurine? Well, she…" He coughed. "She set me up with a date tonight."

"She what?" Rin feigned surprise. So Luka _did_ hold up her promise, then. "Well… With who?"

Kaito shook his head. "She didn't say. A 'Blind Date,' apparently." He scoffed. "Two years since I graduate and she's still like this… Gah… Oh well…" He looked up at Rin. "I can't stand up whoever this girl is, so I kind of _have_ to go there. If only to politely decline a relationship. So you'll have to go to bed on your own tonight, unless you want to head in to sleep early."

"Well… Wait a second…" Rin used everything in her power to suppress the blushing that was about to burst forth. "Why can't I…" She cleared her throat. "…Why can't I come with you?"

Kaito blinked. "Come with me… On my date…?"

"Well, I don't mean like, sitting next to you. But I've been around the city before; I'd find something to occupy my time."

Kaito looked at her suspiciously. "Like what, exactly? And when have you ever been around the city? I don't remember taking you."

Rin waved off his suspicion. "A few friends, for school. And don't worry 'bout that." She shrugged. "Besides, I could just hang out with you until she shows up."

Kaito looked wary. "Eh…" Then he looked at the clock. "…Alright, _fine._ Come on…"

Rin smiled. "Yay! Let's go!"

Kaito sighed. "This'll be awkward…"

"Nooo… This'll be fun! Now come on!" She tugged on his arm and they headed toward the door.

By the time they're in the car, Rin is half way to fainting. Kaito turns the key in the ignition, and the car comes to life. At that moment, Luka's planned out scenario plays out in Rin's mind, and all she can see are the many ways it can fail spectacularly. Not letting that stop her from going, she buckles in and shutters at Kaito's words. "Well then," he buckled himself in with a pause. "Let's go on a date."


	8. Chapter 8: Date Night

A chapter a day works out fine until you get sick… Blech… Literally could not get up at all for like, two hours.

Oh well. I'm feeling a lot better now, though, so I guess it was just a passing thing. Feel like I could take on the world.

But let's start with writing Fanfiction, shall we?

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Eight**

Pulling into the parking lot just across from the lesbian club Freedom Dance, Rin almost felt the need to duck down in her seat, for fear that someone might come out of the door and recognize her. 'From across the parking lot and through a tinted window' she thought. 'Smart, Rin. Very smart.' She sat up.

Kaito, stopping the car, turned to her and said, "Well… Alright then. That's the place right over there." He gestured to a Japanese restaurant with its name actually _written_ in Japanese. Despite her poor grade in math, Rin had a reasonably high C in Foreign Language and could just barely make out what it said: 'Heart's Palace.' Rin would never understand why they named it that, and she would never meet who was in charge to ask. "Ready?" Kaito asked her.

"I don't know… Are you?"

"Eh…" He looked at Heart's Palace with obvious nervousness. "…Yeah. Yeah, I am."

They opened their doors. As they started to walk towards the building, Kaito turned to Rin and asked, "So, wait, what _are_ you going to do while I'm in here?"

Rin, smiling mischievously, said, "Well, I was thinking I could just wait in there with you until she got there. Then I could just wander around a bit."

"You want to wait in there _with_ me? Is that how people are dating now? With their little sister at the table with them?" He shook his head. "Jeez… I'm gone for two years and suddenly the whole culture changes."

Rin lightly shoved him as they walked. "Nyah. Now open the door."

He laughed. "Fine, fine; you can wait with me. But the _second_ whoever this is shows up, head on out, okay? It's kind of hard to turn someone down when their sister is sitting next to them." He thought for a second. "Well. Most of the time."

"Aw, wait, you're going to break up with her? On the first date?"

He shrugged. "It's nothing against her. I just think that I've got too much on my hands right now to date, that's all." They walked in, Kaito holding the door. "Though I am wondering who Luka's trying to set me up with. She actually introduced a couple my freshmen year that's still together now, I hear."

"Hmm." 'I didn't know Luka was such a match-maker,' she thought. 'She didn't tell me she had paired up other people. I guess that's why she so eagerly wanted to help me with Kaito…'

Kaito looked at her as she zoned out, and said, "…Though I guess if it gets you so down, I could give it a try. Dating, I mean. Maybe she'll be nice."

Rin snapped back into reality. "Wha- Er, no, no-no-no, don't feel like you have to do something because of me. Not if you don't want to, I-" She was stopped by Kaito laughing. She said, "What's so funny?"

"Ha ha… Why are you getting so worked up all of the sudden? Jealous I might be dating?"

She blushed brightly. "N-No! I'm not-!"

Kaito's continued laughing, which strangely calmed her embarrassment away. "You're so fun to mess with, Rin. I should take you on dates more often."

Immediately, Rin began blushing again.

They reached a small podium where Kaito ordered the two of them a seat at a table, gave the girl behind the counter a name for when the girl came in, and ignored the funny look she gave them when she figured out Rin was his little sister.

Sitting down, they talked to each other about many things; how school was for Rin and work was for Kaito; about whether or not Rin herself was going on dates yet (to which she replied with a blushing 'No!'); about why they didn't have days where they just talked more often.

After a good while into the conversation, Kaito snuck a look at his watch; 10:12. Whoever he was waiting for, they were an hour late. He decided he wasn't going to wait on a stranger any longer. He said to Rin, "Hey… Wait here, okay?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Um… Okay…?"

Kaito got up and walked over to the girl behind the pedestal that gave them their seats. Whispering something to her, she nodded and Kaito came back over to the table and sat across from Rin. "Alright," he said. "That takes care of that. Let's order some food, shall we?"

Almost on cue, a waiter came out of seemingly nowhere and asked the two of them what they would like. "But… Wait, what about your…?"

Kaito shook his head. "I'm not going to let you starve for the night just because some girl thinks she can take her time in getting here. Here…" He passed her the menu that had been sitting where the date would have been. "Flip through there and tell me if you see anything you like."

Rin took the menu and looked at it. Then she looked at him. "Um… Does that mean we're just, like… Eating here, then?"

He nodded with a smile. "And try to hurry with your order; it's a busy place this time of night."

Rin slowly opened the menu and used it to cover her face, which was, as per custom, blushing at the slightest hint of what the situation could be misinterpreted as from the outside. She quickly found something she thought looked good in the time it took Kaito to tell the waiter what he wanted and the man wrote their orders down. Within twenty minutes- remarkably fast, when Rin thought about it- Kaito and Rin had set up what looked very much like what a first date should have. Two people sitting across from each other, semi-expensive food on the table, and both laughing and enjoying themselves. Add to it the fact that Kaito was driving Rin home later, and her seemingly random blushes (which she didn't have to explain away as she was laughing at Kaito's jokes most of the time) were only going to increase by the end of the night.

Finally, at around 11:00, the two of them were done eating. The bill came, Kaito paid, and the two the headed back out towards his car.

Opening her door, Rin climbed in and said, "Thanks again for the dinner. It was really good."

He sat into his own seat. "It's no problem, I'm always happy to splurge into my wallet for you." The sound of their seat belts broke a brief silence after his words. "…So…"

"Mm…"

"…Well… I should probably be getting you off to bed right now, shouldn't I?" He started the car. "You already look like you're dozing off."

Rin's eyes opened wide. 'I almost forgot! The last part of Luka's plan…' She looked at Kaito, who was, ever the responsible driver, checking all the gauges and mirrors. '…To fall asleep on his shoulder as we're driving home…' She yawned. 'I… might actually fall asleep, too…'

A few minutes later, to the low rumble of the tires on the road and the soft mumble of the car's engine, Rin fell asleep. Unfortunately, her head fell to her right; leaning on the window. Rin would have been happy to know, however, that the entire trip back, Kaito's finger was twirling her soft blond hair, and when he carried her up to her room and tucked her into her bed's covers, the kiss goodnight he gave her lasted just a bit longer than the ones he'd given her in the past.


	9. Chapter 9: Monday

You may or may not notice it, but this chapter's shorted than all the rest. Yet it took me many more days to write than all the others. The reason? Well, it's fairly plot defining, that's why. Not like everything else was just filler, but still. This one matters. A lot. So pay attention.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Nine**

_The blue haired man walked slowly to the bedside, where the young blonde girl slept silently in peaceful tranquility. Leaning over her, he kissed her lightly on the lips and said, softly, "I await the day you wake… And when you do… I shall show you how much I love you…"_

_The girl's eyes slowly opened. "…Is that really how you feel?"_

_He looked shocked. "You- …Yes, it is."_

"_Well then…" She put her arms around him. "Come with me…"_

Rin's eyes shot open. Sitting up in her bed, she held the sheets close to her chest. The scent from them seemed to carry over from her dream. They smelled like Kaito.

"-And he ordered food, and he sat across from me, and, and, and we talked for what felt like hours!" Rin excitedly told Luka as she recollected Saturday's events. At after school once again, Rin, seeing how successful Saturday had gone, was now using the time each day to plan advances in her relationship with Kaito at her teacher's advice. "It was so incredible! It was like we were on an actual date, Luka!"

The pink haired teacher was sitting in her chair, nodding slowly. "So then it all worked out exactly as I said it would?"

"Yeah! Er… Well, maybe not all of it…"

"Hmm?" Luka looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I'm not sure if I actually fell asleep on his shoulder on the drive home or not…"

Luka smiled. "Oh, Rin, that little detail doesn't matter. The point is we took a _huge_ step in the right direction on Saturday. Oh, and I got a call from Kaito Sunday afternoon. He's not feeling too bad about being 'stood up,' but isn't telling me why." She added a wink to her glowing expression. "I think I have a guess as to why he's in such a happy mood."

Rin nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know what I'd be doing without your advice and planning."

Luka chuckled. "Don't mention it. By the way, I see that you haven't updated that site of yours recently. Moving away from the daydreaming?"

"Eh, heh, heh… No, not exactly," Rin said nervously. "Just haven't found the time to write anything up lately."

"Oh?" Luka caught the look of embarrassment in her eyes. "Something else occupying your time now? Studying, perhaps?"

"Ha… No, not really." She rubbed the back of her head. "It's just, uh… Well, I'm trying to actually talk to Kaito now more than just write about him. I think that helps the progress on relationship-building more."

Luka was nodding slowly with a small smile. "So you're moving away from it, then… Well, that's probably for the best. It'd be bad if the site eventually got big and people started asking, 'Who is the mysterious writer behind all these… Slightly… Iffy incest stories?' wouldn't it?"

"Ehhh…"

"Yeah. Anyway, I've got an idea for the next step you could take…"

"Really? What is it…"

Outside the room's closed doors, the muffled voices of Luka and Rin could just barely be made out. Behind it, listening in, a girl with twin cyan pigtails was standing just to its side, hearing everything that was said in the room from the safety of the hallway. She had been standing there since the beginning of the conversation between the teacher and student inside, and had heard every word that was said, from Rin repeatedly stating that she was in love with Kaito, to Luka helping her form plans to go out on dates with him. She listened to every word spoken, and did so with growing disdain. Who was this little girl trying to fool? Going out with her older brother? What kind of disgusting freak would even think of that?

After around fifteen minutes of the two talking, Kaito had apparently pulled up in the school's parking lot, and the door began to open. Time seemed to slow down as Rin left the room, still smiling from saying goodbye to Luka, and turned to walk down the hallway to the exit door. When she did, she saw the girl with twin pigtails leaning up against the wall near the door, arms crossed and giving her a look that would make even the most war-hardened man alive feel uncomfortable. Rin didn't stop walking. She went right on by the girl who stood by the door, blushing now not from embarrassment, but from the fear that was evident in her eyes. She was in love with her older brother.

And Hatsune Miku knew.

Stepping into her brother's car, he asked her, "What's wrong, Rin? You look like something's bothering you…"

She didn't look at him to answer, staring straight ahead. "Nothing, Kaito…" She glanced out the window. She spotted Miku, standing at the school's doorway, eyeing her even as she was driven off. "Nothing's wrong…"


	10. Chapter 10: Condition

Here's chapter ten for you all. Enjoy the advancing plot and character development.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Ten**

Rin was quiet the ride home. She was quiet as they walked up the stairs. She was quiet as they went inside. Silent the entire trip home from school, Rin was looking sadder by the minute. Kaito had to do something. He's her brother, after all.

"Rin, something's bothering you. You're not doing a good job of hiding it. Come on," he walked over and sat next to her on the couch she collapsed on. "You can tell me."

"No I can't…" Rin said in a voice muffled by a pillow in her face.

"Why not? I wouldn't understand?"

Rin looked up for a moment, then fell back into her pillow. "Probably not…"

"Problems at school?"

"…Kinda…"

"Well, it _must_ of just happened today; you were so cheerful this morning."

"…"

He put his hand on her shoulder, having to reach across the couch as she was laying down face first. He said, "You know, I _did_ go to school there. I can help you out if you need anything…"

She didn't respond.

"…" He sighed. "Well, alright. Do you want to be left alone for a little while?"

She nodded, face still in the pillow's fluff.

"Alright." He patted her head. "I'll be in the other room, if you need me. I'm still here for a little while before I have to go, so… If you decide you want to talk about it…"

After a few seconds he stood and left the room. Rin almost immediately got up and rushed to her room. Closing the door as lightly as possible, she opened up her laptop and rushed to her email page. Nothing new had been sent to her, but she still had Luka's address, Circulate, on file. She typed up a frantic letter and hit prepared to hit send.

Subject Line: _Luka! heeeelp!_

_There was a girl who overheard everything today! Miku, the girl from AP, was standing by the door listening in! What should I do?_

'Yeah.' She thought, 'I think that portrays the situation just fine.'

She hit send. Half expecting Luka to respond right away, she sat at the screen for a few minutes. After there was no immediate answer, Rin stood up.

"Gaaah…!" She paced the room. 'What am I going to do?' she thought. 'Miku found out… Oh, God… Miku; the most popular girl in the senior class. She talks to almost everyone- half the school will know by morning!'

Mid freak-out, Rin collapsed on her bed, her face in her hands and actually on the verge of tears. Then she heard a small beep. Recognizing it as the sound her computer makes when she gets an email, she got up and rushed over to look at the screen. Expecting to see Luka's address in the inbox, she was surprised when she saw instead a blank subject line and the address 'superstar01.' She didn't have to guess at who emailed her. _Everyone_ knew that address. It was Miku's.

Opening it up, she read the letter sent to her:

_I know you're probably freaking out right now, aren't you? Thinking that I'll tell everybody at school about your disgusting little fantasizing. Well, quit it- I'm not. On one condition._

_I'm sure you heard about me dating Kaito as freshmen; if not because you're his sister then because you're crushing on him. Well, you probably also know that he broke up with me, too. Said he needed to spend more time 'studying' and less time 'fooling around.' Hmph. Yeah right. He just wanted to spend more time with YOU._

…_Anyway, even though he broke up with me, that doesn't mean I think it's over. You're not the only one crushing on him, Rin. Hell, it's not even just us. Half the girls at school are still dreaming about him, even some who only heard about the guy. Right, well, the point is, I want to get back together with him. If you can get me a date with Kaito, your secret's safe with me. Shouldn't be too hard- you managed to plan out how to get a date with him yourself, didn't you? Or was that Luka? Either way, make it happen._

_I'm free Friday._

_-Miku_

Rin didn't move for several seconds after reading the letter. She didn't know what to do, how to feel. She didn't feel anything; she was too shocked to feel. So instead of crying, instead of waiting anxiously for Luka's reply, she slept. She laid down in her bed, tossed the covers over herself, and slept. The tears she felt coming up before she read Miku's letter came to her in her sleep that night, almost on cue as thunder began to rage outside. Kaito's goodnight kiss, while not waking her up, did not deliver her into the usual dreamland where she enjoyed his embrace in her mind every night. She would awaken the next morning to find the world around her going on normally; only hers was crashing down. How could a day that started so great, end so horribly?

The next morning Rin slumped around without saying anything. Kaito tried in vain to coax what was wrong out of Rin, but gave up after they arrived at school. She saw Miku once in the halls, but neither of them looked at each other; Miku too caught up in her gossiping to notice the girl in love with her brother. The day went by normally enough until afterschool.

Walking into Luka's room, the pink haired teacher looked up and said, "Oh, Rin, did you send me an email last night? I'm sorry I didn't respond; the power was flicking on and off in the storm and when I tried to open it, it went completely out. I went back to look for it when it came back on, but it wasn't in my inbox anymore. I would have sent you one back saying all this, but as it happened at around eleven I figure you'd have been in bed already. So…" She stood. "What's up?"

Rin looked up at her sadly. "Luka… We have a small problem."


	11. Chapter 11: Reassurance

Same day update, yay! So then, kiddies, how about we read another episode of the exciting adventures of Kaito and Rin? And Luka. And now Miku.

...Just read.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Eleven**

"That's… Going to make things awkward, isn't it?" Luka said, leaning back in her as Rin finished. "More awkward, anyway. Gah…" She stood up and started walking slowly around the room. "Incest is hard enough, but I felt we had that going pretty well. Love triangles… Eh… Those are another story." She opened the door and checked around in the empty hallway. Closing it, she walked back in. "Any ideas?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping you would."

"Well, I can't be the only one with ideas here, Rin. I helped you out, now help me; I don't want to see your chances with Kaito fly out the window like this. I want to fix this, but I can't think of all the plans alone." She sat down in her chair again. "Help me out here; tell me everything you can think of."

"Hmm…" Rin crossed her arms and rested her head on the desk. "…Well, she says she wants a date with Kaito on Friday…"

Luka nodded. "What else?"

"And… Kaito said last time… That he only wanted to go on that date to break up with the girl…"

Luka nodded again, now smiling. "Uh-huh, that's good. We're getting somewhere now."

"So…" She sat up. "So even if Miku goes on a date with Kaito, she'd probably just get turned down?"

Luka winked. "Yup! See, you can think up a few things now and then, can't you?"

Rin smiled. "Heh heh… But how are we going to set up the date in the first place? If we don't, then Miku starts telling people."

Luka said, with a shrug, "I'll just call up Kaito and ask to set him up with another date as an apology for the last one not being there. I'll get him there; don't worry. Just be ready for somethings to go out of hand when he breaks to news to her that she's getting dumped again." Luka shook her head and sighed. "I've been teaching Miku for four years, and she has _never_ been able to handle rejection without getting angry."

"You've been there for her break-ups?"

"I don't have to be. Word travels fast here, Rin, you know that. And teachers talk too, you know. I think the last guy that broke up with her went missing for a week and came back with a broken arm." She looked at Rin's shocked expression. "…Though, I think it may have been because he was a rock climber. Still, though; it got people talking."

Rin sighed. "Don't scare me like that… You made me think for a second that Kaito was going to come home from that date after a night in a hospital bed."

Luka shook her head. "No… I don't think she'd do anything to hurt Kaito. Others, maybe, but she's always had a thing for that boy. Did I tell you I'm the one who set them up a few years ago?"

"What! No, no you didn't!"

"It's true. I was quite the match-maker back then; it carries over into today. They were together for about a month before he cut the cord. This was before Miku started freaking out whenever she was dumped; in fact, it may have been the reason. You know the next kid that dumped her…"

Rin waved her off. "Yeah, yeah; broken limbs, broken heart. But still; _you're_ the one who got them together, Luka? Wh… How did that even happen?"

"Oooh, let's see… It's been a while since I've thought about this… Uh, it was Miku's freshmen year and Kaito's second. I'm not sure exactly what I said, but I didn't need to say much. She instantly said yes, and he didn't need much convincing either. He was pretty popular, even back then. Most girls wanted to date him, actually. Really boosted Miku's social standing. Anyway, they didn't last long; like I said, about a month later he ended it. Seemed to be that way with all the girls he dated, actually. Before Miku, I mean. Unless he went around dating from behind a curtain, she was the last one his entire high school career. Never went out again. Hm." She starting tapping her pencil on the desk. "…Right. Well, either way, I don't think she'll go off on him when he says no on Friday."

"So you're absolutely sure this will work out, then?"

"I don't see how it won't. If it makes you feel any better, you could find a bush or something near where they end up being and spy on them. Or something. Oh, and here…" She opened a drawer and took out a yellow cell phone. "I got you something. Should make things easier for you from now on."

She got up and handed it to Rin. "Oh, wow; thank you! I… But, wait, are you paying for it each month?"

"Sure am, so don't rack up a phone bill."

"But… No, no I can't take this. I feel just… Wrong using this without paying for it-"

"Stop." Luka raised up her hand. "It's fine. Pay me back by making that big 'ol plan you just thought up work. I'd hate to see this all be for nothing." She forced the phone into her hand's and closed Rin;s fingers around it.

After a few more seconds of thought, Rin smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now get out of here; your brother just pulled up."

Rin got up and put the cell phone in her book bag's back pocket, then headed around to the parking lot. When she sat down in Kaito's car, the smile on her face from earlier was still on her face.

Noticing his little sister's now happy mood, he said, "Feeling better, eh?" She looked at him and nodded. "Heh heh… Glad to hear it." He turned the keys in the ignition. "Well, let's go home."

Rin looked out the window as her brother drove her off. Miku wasn't there today, but even if she had been, Rin wouldn't have cared. She was happy as she could have been, knowing that, no matter what happened on Friday, Kaito would still be there for her. He'd still be her big brother.


	12. Chapter 12: Thursday Afternoon

I feel like I'm from Amazon after writing this. "If you liked 'Big Brother, Little Sister,' perhaps you'll also like…

Anyway. Enjoy the chapter. And the reference to similarkindasortoflikeitish manga/OVA Secret Sweethearts. It's also known as "I'm in love with my Little Sister." I think you catch my drift.

Also, I regret putting Len into this chapter after reading iHeartPockiii's review for chapter 11. But I don't feel like specifying as I like the wild mass guessing that I'm seeing here. (Evil laugh)

Enjoy.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Twelve**

Rin was sitting on the couch of their apartment's living room, watching TV with a bowl of popcorn when Kaito came walking in on his cell phone. Carrying two brown bags of groceries in one arm as he spoke, he started putting things away as he tried to hold together a conversation.

"Well, no, I _do_ forgive you but- What? No, I don't blame you for it! I don't even consider it a mistake! I… Well, _yes_, that does sound better than what you set up last time, but I still don't want to… But… Well, yeah, but… Wait- No no no, I never-! Don't, I-!" He sighed. A few seconds went by and he closed the phone. "How many dates is that woman going to set me up on? Hello, Rin, having a nice day still?"

She nodded. "They let you out early?"

"Mm. Said something about it being a holiday in San Francisco, or something; I wasn't listening. Anyway, that was Luka on the phone. Set me up with another date to 'apologize' for the last one. Bah…" He closed a cabinet and walked into the living room section. "I don't know how many times she's going to try this."

"Blind date again?"

"No… Well, yes, but she's giving me a hint." He sat down next to Rin. "Apparently it's someone I dated in high school. Now, seeing as I only ever dated three people all four years, that _does_ narrow it down, but…" He rested on the back of the couch and put his hand on his head.

"But what?" She asked, offering him the bowl of popcorn.

Eating one, he said, "I didn't really like most of them. I mean, they were all nice people, but… Eh…" He ate another. "…I don't know… I'm just going to politely decline again, like what would have happened last week, so I guess it doesn't matter much."

The two were silent for a moment.

"…So what're you watching right now?"

"Oh, uh… It's some anime thing called Secret Sweethearts. I don't know much about it, though…"

"…Huh. Well, it looks good, anyway." He checked his watch. "It's Thursday, right?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Seems Luka is fairly consistent in when she calls to set me up with someone. Always at the last minute."

"It's tomorrow?"

"Yup…"

"…Can I-?"

"No, you can't come, Rin."

"But last ti-"

"Last time it wasn't going to be a girl I dated in school. Rin; I only dated girls a year below me. Not on purpose, but still, that's how it ended up. Anyway, that means that whoever shows up is still going to be going to school. With yoooooooou…" He poked her. "I don't think you'd want them to see you there."

"Aw… Fine…" Rin gave up the fake protest. Luka was right; she'd just find a bush somewhere.

"Good. Now, we've got the whole rest of the day together; what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could…"

Rin went on to spend the rest of the day with her brother Kaito. Sending an email to Miku before she went to bed, telling her where to show up according to Luka's planning, Rin spent that night and the day at school the next morning worrying frantically about what could go wrong, losing her calm from earlier that week. What if Miku won him over? What if she was wrong? The questions filled her mind as the date day drifted on, that afternoon freaking her out more and more as it got closer.

At the end of school, when Kaito came to pick her up, he didn't stay home very long after dropping her off. Almost immediately after the two of them arrived at their apartment, Kaito was gone, off on his way to a fancy outdoor restaurant to meet up with Miku. Rin waited a few minutes, then pulled out the cell phone. Already she had entered in a few numbers; Luka's, which came with the phone when she got it, Miku's, which she got from the bathroom wall, and another friend of hers. But not just any friend; a friend with a car and a license to drive it. She flipped open the phone and hit the speed dial.

After a few rings, he answered. "Hello?"

"Len?"

"…Rin? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, hey… Uh, how are you?"

"Good. Hey, listen; I need a favor, if you're free…"


	13. Chapter 13: Growing Panic

(To iHeartPockiii) Oh don't worry; I planned to have Len in there since a few chapters back. It just felt a little awkward putting him in still after the thing you said. Which is very unlikely to ever happen ever in something I write, by the way. For future reference.

There were about three separate plot turns that I could have taken advantage of in this chapter. If I wanted to. Like, you have no idea how many One Shot ideas could quite possibly sprout from this one update. Which I'll never get to use because people'll say that I'm taking it from this and that I'm reusing ideas. Bah. People. Y'all with your standards.

Anywho. Chapter thirteen. Pardon the swearing lower down.

**EDIT:** Re-Retconned. Backstory back to what it was, with an extra sentence added to make all story errors vanish into thin air. Wish I had thought of this sooner.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Thirteen**

Len's yellow Mercedes pulled into an empty parking space in the restaurant's nearly full lot. Despite having a semi-quaint appearance, the place was undoubtedly popular; _especially_ with teenagers. Rin and Len were in good company; as she looked out the window she recognized a few faces from school. No one she knew, but a few people she'd seen in the halls from time to time. Opening the door, she turned to Len and said, "Thanks again!" before trying to climb out.

Stopping her, Len said, "Now, wait a second, Rin; you dragged me all the way out here on a Friday afternoon without even giving me a reason why- you even asked me to wait to give you a ride back! I don't even know why we're out here! Could you at least let me in on what's happening?"

"I'm sorry, there's no time- you wouldn't understand anyway."

He grabbed her shirt, just tightly enough to stop her from leaving. "Well, make time, or I'm not waiting on you to finish whatever it is you're doing in there. Now, I'm your friend Rin- or at least, I like to think I am. But I don't even know why you're out here. Looking for a job? Late for a date?" She shivered when he said the last one. "Let me in on this!"

She looked frantically at the building and then at her watch. They had just barely made it before the time that Miku was supposed to show up for Kaito, and she didn't want to have to find a good place to hide with Miku in the room. She pulled loose of Len's hand. "I don't have time, I'm sorry!"

She shut the door. When she was about ten yards away from the car, Len began to pull back out. Through the open window, he said, "I'm leaving," and began to turn the car the other way.

Rin stopped and shouted, "Wait! Len!" She ran after him.

He stopped, but left the car running. When she got to the window, he said, "Want to tell me what's going on? Why do you need to be down here?"

Rin grit her teeth. This wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped. "Just… Just park the car and come with me! I can explain inside!"

He pulled back into the space, stopped the car, and stepped out. "Alright. Let's go."

Rin grabbed his hand, reluctantly rushing him inside.

Inside, there were few tables left empty. Most were near the center, with all of the dates and dinners going on near windows in some strange coincidence Rin didn't have time to think about. She spotted Kaito, sitting across from an empty seat and constantly checking his watch. Nearby- lucky Rin- was an empty booth up against the wall, with two tables between it and Kaito's. Just enough to block any glance that way from instantly spotting here. She grabbed two menus from a stack near the entrance and pulled Len into the seats with her, not waiting for someone to come to them.

Propping the menu up in front of her, she settled down in her chair and said to Len, "Do you see him? Over there?"

Len, not hiding his face like Rin was and not bothering to look around, said, "Who?"

She lightly slapped the back of his head. "Him!" She pointed at Kaito, then went back into hiding. "Blue hair, white coat, sitting a few tables away…"

"…Is that your brother?"

"Shh!" She looked around nervously. "Yes, yes it is. Now keep quiet. And would you…" She propped up the menu in front of him, making it serve as a sort of wall when next to hers. "Hold this up."

"He's the reason we came here? You came here to spy on your brother…" He looked over at Kaito again. "…Being… Stood up. Apparently."

"Yes. Well, yes and no." She looked at her watch. Miss punctual should be walking in the door soon… "She'll be here. Trust me…"

A few moments later, as if hearing the words come out of Rin's mouth, the teal-haired Miku stepped in through the door, obviously confident and with an aura of near-perfection around her. Spotting Kaito the instant she entered, she bee-lined right to him and sat down. She said something to him, but being the distance that away they were, neither Rin nor Len heard anything as her mouth moved.

Len said, :so you're going to spy on your older brother when he's on a date. Ha…" He sighed after the laugh. "Glad you're not _my_ sister."

"Shut up. And get down; he might see you."

"Right… I could call out his name and he wouldn't even turn to look at me."

"…Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"…Nothing."

"…Hm…"

She watched as Miku and Kaito spoke for a few minutes. When was he going to break it to her that he wasn't interested? _Was_ he going to break it to that he wasn't interested? What if he decided in the drive over here that he wanted to go out with her again? What if he decided before he even got in the car, or when Luka called him saying she'd set up another blind date? What if he _lied_ to her?

'No…' Rin thought, 'No he wouldn't have… She's just chatting him up, like she always does to the boys at school. He'll get to it eventually…' She gulped. '…I hope…'

"…I feel like you should have a pair of binoculars or something," Len said while watching her, resting his head in his hand. "Why do you even care who he's dating? I thought he was the over-protective one."

"You don't need to worry about that. You don't even need to be here; are you sure you don't just want to go wait in the car? Listen to the radio or something."

"Mm. Nah, I'm good here. If I had known I'd be getting a front row ticket to Kaito getting rejected, I'd have signed on to this sooner."

Rin sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's not that hard to figure out," he said while flipping mindlessly through a small book of coupons the restaurant set up on the edge of the table. "He dumped Miku her freshman year. He gave her a bad reputation for the next three years of her life, at the _least_. Hell, I don't think Miku's dated someone longer than a week since then, so he probably jinxed her, too. I mean, what do _you_ think? That Miku's the kind of person to kiss and make up? That's not her style, Rin; didn't you see all those faces from school when we got here? All those kids that _Miku_ hangs out with?" Rin's heart sank, and, the devious bastard that he is, Len cracked a smile. "He's not a student with us anymore, so she can't get revenge on him in front of everybody; at least, not easily. So what better place to break the sad, sad news to him that Miku doesn't want him anymore with a crowd behind her back?" He gestured around him with his free hand. "Seems like the perfect place to me."

"B-But, wait, Kaito doesn't even _like_ her anymore; he's only here to break up with her."

"Really?" Len looked towards her brother again. "Doesn't look that way to me."

Rin shot her head around to look at Kaito. Len was right; he was laughing and enjoying himself, just like the day when she was in Miku's position. It didn't _look_ like he was breaking up with her, that's for sure.

"Seems to me they're having a grand old time. Now, I'm not sure what break-ups _you've_ been witness to, but the ones _I've_ seen?" He shook his head. "Didn't go like that."

"But… That's not…" Rin slumped back in her chair. "He wouldn't be… Not after…"

"After what?" He looked at her quizzically. "It's not like it really effects you, anyway. He's getting _dumped_, for crying out loud. He'll be sad for a week, then boom- he's playing with you on the sidewalks again. Knowing him, it'll be even sooner." He sat back himself. "He's a damn stoic when it comes to relationships- this little scene here? Rarest sight in the world. 'Kaito Kagamine- out on a date.' Ha…" He glared across the floor at Kaito. "the son of a bitch…"

Rin snapped. "What's your problem with him, anyway? You haven't said a single nice thing about him; you even knew beforehand that he's being set up! What's wrong with you?"

He switched his glare from Kaito to her. "What's wrong with _me_? You're sisters with the fuck, and you're asking what's wrong with _me_?" He sat up. "I can't believe you haven't caught on yet. Haven't you lived with him your whole life? You never once noticed it?"

"Noticed what? What are you talking about?"

"…Huh. You never even heard from a friend."

"What?"

"…There was always talk, you know. About _why_ he never dated. I mean, sure; people knew all about his situation at home- dead parents, little sister to take care of. It's when that little sister moved up a grade to be in the same school as him- _that's_ when people started talking. Just little whispers at first- nothing big. Jokes, actually. Made a few myself. Never anything serious, not really. Then people started to actually think- why did he refuse to spend time with any other girl? No one ever said anything to him, but we always wondered…" He stopped and looked up at Miku. "Oh, hey. Looks like it's starting."

"Huh?"

The look of confidence and attractiveness on Miku's face had been replaced with a contradicting and- to Rin's eyes- bitchy gaze. She sat at an angle of a girl about to tell someone off, and, looking around, many of the people she saw walking in with and before them had turned to look at the 'couple.' Rin was getting nervous. 'Oh, God,' she thought. 'Len was right. She only wanted me to set this up to embarrass him!' She outwardly gasped. 'Which means… Which means she'll probably tell him about-!'

"…No…!" Rin said under her breath.

Len was shaking his head. "No one likes to see their relatives suffer. My friend, Neru- she's _like_ my family- remember last month? In the cafeteria? Jeez, it was hard to even _talk_ to her around others after that…"

Rin tuned him out, focusing on the impending doom she foresaw herself being in. Miku used her to embarrass her brother. And she would have no qualms embarrassing her along with him. She had to think fast, and act faster. 'Oh, God, oh God…' she thought. What am I going to do now?'


	14. Chapter 14: Hilarity Ensues

Whoa, hey; we're coming up to 1000 hits on this. As a thank you present, here's a third chapter for you all today.

Don't ever expect this to happen again.

…I got to say, though. I'm having a _lot_ of fun writing this. Too bad we hit the halfway point a handful of chapters back… Dun dun duuuuun…

So yeah. We're on the final few chapters now. Two or three left (maybe counting this one; maybe not), unless I suddenly think of a new story ark. Then the chapter count could get propelled into the thousands.

Enjoy it while it lasts. I know I am.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Fourteen**

Rin quickly pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

Len looked at her funny, and asked, "Um… What are you doing?"

She put her hand up and said, "Shut up; I need to hurry!" She switched glances back and forth between her cell phone and Miku. 'Crap, I hope I'm not too late…!'

She hit send and covered up the phone behind the menu. Rin stared dead at Miku, and actually started to sweat. Miku's smile faded, and she picked up her cell phone. Even from this distance, Rin could tell she mouthed the words 'excuse me,' as she put it up to her ear, plugging the other one with her free finger. She looked around as she spoke.

"Hello? Hello, who is this?"

The sound came from Rin's phone. Rin hit end as she Miku's voice came through, then started dialing again, finger ready on the send button. As soon as Rin saw Miku close her phone and put it away, she hit the green button and called her again. A smile was creeping across Rin's face; she was actually doing it- prank calling the most popular girl in school as she was on a date, or rather, a break-up, with her older brother; formerly the most popular _boy_ in school. Her smile faded, however, when Miku opened the phone and closed in again in frustration, then opening it again- likely to turn it off. Attempting a third time to interrupt her date, Rin silently swore as the three beeps and robotic voice went off in her ear instead of a constant ring.

She stuffed the phone in her pocket. "Well, _crap!_" She looked at Len. "Quick; I need an idea!"

"Um… what." Len looked at her blankly. "To do what? Interrupt that? What you just did was bad enough; I'm lucky she didn't look over here. I'm not going to do anything but hide behind this menu and watch the show."

Rin sighed in urgent frustration. "Then watch." She looked around. She paused. She smiled deviously. "…Because there's about to be a show."

Rin jumped up from her chair and fumbled with something in her pockets. Rushing over to a waitress standing nearby with an almost empty platter- just two glasses of water- she whispered something in the girl's ear, then slipped her what looked from Len's distance to be a twenty dollar bill.

"…Think of it as an early tip," she whispered to her. "Now go. Go, go, go…!" Rushing the waitress off, Rin darted back to her seat next to Len and looked at him with an even wider smile than she had when she left.

"…What did you do?"

"Just watch."

The two turned their attention toward the waitress and Miku and Kaito sitting at the table, eyes shooting from one to the other. Time seemed to slow as Len put together what was about to happen. His eyes opened wide as she walked forward with the tray of water glasses, seeming to make them wobble a bit on purpose. A few other tables of kids noticed her, too; but nobody seemed to have noticed her talking to Rin before she started walking that way. Len's heart started pounding with anticipation.

"…You didn't…"

"I did."

The waitress walked by Miku and Kaito, toppling the tray over on the teal haired girl's chest, covering her with water and effectively ruining her appearance. With all the kids from their school watching.

Rin gave a silent cheer. 'Oh, hell yes, bitch, don't even _try_ to do something like that again.'

As Miku shot to her feet and the waitress shuffled off giggling, an uproar of laughter came from Miku's clique of friends sitting around her. The look on Miku's face when her mind registered what just happened- her plan to ruin Kaito and Rin failed, her friends all laughing at her own expense- would stick in Rin's mind for years to come.

Miku didn't even let Kaito say anything. She was out heading for her car before his shocked face could get any words out.

Rin tugged on Len's sleeve. "Let's go; now, before Kaito does."

Len just smiled and nodded, holding back from adding his own voice to the raging laughter that echoed throughout the building.

When Kaito would get home a half-hour later, he would find Rin in almost the same spot she was in when Luka gave him the call for the date in the first place the previous day, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You're back early" she said in between channel switching. "Broke up with her _that_ fast, eh? I swear; you're cold blooded."

Kaito, evidently still shocked but now laughing at it himself, said, shrugging, "Yeah, well… She won't be out on any dates with me again, that's for sure."

Rin smiled. "I heard that laugh. Sounds like it was a crazy night."

He laughed again, more relaxed than before. "Yeah… I guess you could say that it was."


	15. Chapter 15: Wordless Confession

It's coming to a close, people. The next chapter after this is the last one. Sort of a short one here, though, isn't it. Eh… Can't be helped. Not much else to say in the plotline.

I'll miss writing this. Expect chapter sixteen shortly.

Enjoy.

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Fifteen**

Miku didn't go to school the next day. Nobody who was at the restaurant was saying anything, so only the people who showed up at her and Kaito's date knew the reason why miss popular was gone for the day. Len, despite being the chatter box of hate towards Kaito that he was, didn't say anything either- at Rin's request, he was going to keep his laughter to himself. It seemed most of the world had forgotten about that day- or at the least, wasn't going to talk about it. But despite the happiness that gave Rin, she was sure that Miku hadn't changed her plans for telling Kaito how Rin felt about him. She was running out of options- even worse, out of time.

That afternoon, in Luka's classroom, Rin was pacing nervously as her teacher sat at her desk. She said, mid-pace, "Oh… What am I going to do, what am I going to do… She could have told him by now! What if he already knows? What if…" The possibilities ran rampant in her mind. Luka watched quietly.

Unbeknownst to Rin, Luka had called Kaito again earlier that day and requested him to park in a different lot than usual; one outside her window's view. After that, when alerted via text message, he would enter the room. But he had no idea why.

Rin went on with her rambling and Luka sent Kaito the text from under the table. Silently slipping her phone away, she stood and said, "I think I have a solution."

Rin stopped and looked over at her. "Huh? What do you mean? For… for not letting Kaito find out?"

Luka shook her head. "No. There's no avoiding it; he's _going_ to find out now. Miku will find a way to get him the information, and even if he doesn't believe it…" She waved her hand in the air, as if dismissing the idea. "I think the only way for this to work out is if Miku isn't the one to tell him."

After a few seconds, Rin's eyes started to open wide. "W-What do you-"

"What I mean is that we've reached a critical point here, Rin; someone's going to tell Kaito- someone _has_ to tell Kaito. The only solution is to make anything that Miku says old news." She approached Rin. "You have to tell Kaito your feelings for him."

Before Rin could protest any further, there was a knock on the door. Both Rin and Luka turned to look- Rin frantically fast, Luka casually slow. "Right on time," she said as she went to open it.

"Wait! Is that… You couldn't have-!"

Luka opened the door. Kaito walked in.

"Hello, Luka. You said you had something you wanted to show me?"

Rin's face was never redder than the moment she put it all together that day.

"Yes- Well, no. Not me, anyway." She gestured with her hand at Rin, standing just across the room. "But I think that Rin has something she wants you to know."

Rin was frozen as Kaito's eyes fell on her. They were calm, and deep; she could only imagine what her's must have looked like.

"Yes, Rin?"

Her thoughts were rushed. Her words were stuttered, and unfinished. She said, "I… I… Uh…" as Kaito looked quizzically at her nervousness.

"…Rin? Are… Are you alright?"

"Er… I…"

She avoided eye contact, and subconsciously inched herself forward, towards him. Every thought in her mind was screaming out that this was not just a bad idea, but the _worst_ possible decision she could have ever chosen to make.

But she did it anyway.

Reaching him, she dived forward and pressed her lips against his. Kaito didn't move. Rin was blushing furiously, but was no longer holding back her passionate love for him. She closed her eyes and let out all the feelings she had for Kaito in the next minute and a half that they were kissing, without speaking a single word to him. Kaito didn't push her away, but he didn't kiss her back either. Once their lips parted, Rin slowly moved her head back and quickly opened her eyes.

She shut them just as swiftly as Kaito moved his lips onto hers.


	16. Chapter 16: Little Sister

Done.

By the way; I'm contemplating how a sequel would work.

But don't get your hopes too high.

Enjoy.

**EDIT:** Sequel started (and finished). 'My Missed Chance.'

**Big Brother, Little Sister – Chapter Sixteen**

The next day was generally like any other. Rin woke up and Kaito drove her to school. She went through the day as normal and spent the extra hour and a half after school with Luka, talking. Kaito picked her up that afternoon once his time at work was over and drove her home. Like every other day, he couldn't stay long. But before he left again, the two of them stood out on their apartment's balcony. It wasn't the most romantic of spots, but neither of them minded. Rin and Kaito stood there, quietly, up until the very last minute of his time; Rin's hand slipped into his, and Kaito closed his fingers around hers. The sun seemed like it was setting early that day, and it showered the two of them in a radiant light, spreading its aura throughout the entire town below them. The ground their home was situated on was raised just enough to give them an unspeakably beautiful view of the landscape; sunlight glittering off a lake in the distance, trees blowing gently in the breeze. Rin sighed in content.

"…I'll never regret it." She looked up at him. "Kissing you."

He smiled a bit. "You have no idea… How much stress that took off my shoulders." He turned and they made a lasting eye contact. Neither said anything for several seconds, until Rin asked,

"…You have to go soon… Right?"

Kaito sighed. "…Yeah. But I'll be back tonight." He smiled again; Rin liked it when he smiled. "Like I always am."

"I know you will."

He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I'll be thinking of you… Rin."

"Me too… Kaito…"

They kissed more passionately, until a few moments later their lips broke apart, slowly, and Kaito nodded after looking at his watch. Rin nodded back. He slid open the balcony's glass door and stepped inside. He picked up a small suitcase, but before he turned to leave, he looked back at Rin a final time.

Standing on the sunset-lit balcony, Rin's blonde hair sparkled and her body glowed. She was looking back at him, a small smile on her lips, which he gladly returned. She was more beautiful to him then than she had ever been before, and it was then he realized. He didn't _just_ fall in love with her; he had been for as long as he could remember. He was always happier around her, and, even if he never noticed it, they always shared an attraction that was stronger than familial bonds. He had always been in love with her, maybe before she was with him. While this love would make things even harder, together they'd succeed. And no matter what, he would never leave her. He was her Big Brother. And she, always, would be his Little Sister.


End file.
